Nixel, Nixel, Go Away/Gallery
When King Nix puts a stop to mixing in Mixopolis, it's up to one young Mixel to save the city. Episode Act I Booger's Town NNGA 1.png NNGA 2.png NNGA 3.png NNGA 4.png Screenshot_(496).png Screenshot_(494).png Screenshot_(495).png NNGA 6.png NNGA 7.png NNGA 8.png NNGA 9.png NNGA 9 additional.png NNGA 10.png NNGA 11.png NNGA 12.png NNGA 13.png Screenshot_(497).png NNGA 14.png NNGA 15.png NNGA 16.png Screenshot_(498).png NNGA 17.png Screenshot_(499).png NNGA 18.png Screenshot_(501).png Screenshot_(502).png NNGA 19.png NNGA 20.png Screenshot_(949).png NNGA 20 additional.png NNGA 21 additional.png NNGA 21.png NNGA 22.png NNGA 23.png NNGA 24.png NNGA 24 additional.png NNGA 25.png NNGA 26.png NNGA 27.png NNGA 28.png NNGA 29.png NNGA 30.png Screenshot_(503).png Screenshot_(504).png NNGA 32.png Screenshot_(510).png NNGA 33.png Screenshot_(512).png NNGA 34.png NNGA 35.png NNGA 36.png NNGA 37.png NNGA 38.png NNGA 39.png NNGA 40.png NNGA 41.png NNGA 42.png NNGA 43.png NNGA 44.png NNGA 45.png NNGA 46.png Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! NNGA 47.png NNGA 48.png NNGA 49.png NNGA 50.png NNGA 51.png NNGA 52.png NNGA 53.png NNGA 54.png NNGA 55.png NNGA 56.png NNGA 57.png NNGA 58.png NNGA 59.png NNGA 60.png NNGA 61.png NNGA 62.png NNGA 63.png NNGA 64.png NNGA 65.png Town Gone Down NNGA 66.png NNGA 67.png NNGA 68.png NNGA 69.png NNGA 70.png NNGA 71.png NNGA 72.png NNGA 73.png NNGA 74.png NNGA 75.png NNGA 76.png NNGA 77.png NNGA 78.png NNGA 79.png NNGA 80.png NNGA 81.png NNGA 82.png NNGA 83.png NNGA 84.png Building Fire NNGA 85.png NNGA 86.png NNGA 87.png NNGA 88.png NNGA 89.png Screenshot_(937).png NNGA 90.png NNGA 91.png Screenshot_(939).png NNGA 92.png NNGA 93.png NNGA 94.png NNGA 95.png NNGA 96.png NNGA 97.png NNGA 98.png Screenshot_(940).png Screenshot_(941).png NNGA 99.png NNGA 100.png NNGA 101.png NNGA 102.png NNGA 103.png NNGA 104.png NNGA 105.png NNGA 106.png NNGA 107.png NNGA 108.png NNGA 109.png NNGA 110.png NNGA 111.png NNGA 112.png NNGA 113.png NNGA 114.png NNGA 115.png NNGA 116.png NNGA 117.png NNGA 118.png NNGA 119.png NNGA 120.png NNGA 121.png NNGA 122.png NNGA 123.png NNGA 124.png NNGA 125.png NNGA 126.png NNGA 127.png NNGA 128.png NNGA 129.png Screenshot_(942).png Screenshot_(943).png NNGA 130.png NNGA 131.png NNGA 132.png NNGA 133.png NNGA 134.png NNGA 135.png NNGA 136.png NNGA 137.png NNGA 138.png NNGA 139.png NNGA 140.png NNGA 141.png NNGA 142.png NNGA 143.png NNGA 144.png The Evil Plan NNGA 145.png NNGA 146.png NNGA 147.png NNGA 148.png NNGA 149.png NNGA 150.png NNGA 151.png NNGA 152.png NNGA 153.png NNGA 154.png NNGA 155.png NNGA 156.png NNGA 157.png NNGA 158.png NNGA 159.png NNGA 160.png NNGA 161.png NNGA 162.png NNGA 163.png NNGA 164.png NNGA 165.png NNGA 166.png King Nixel's Successful Scam NNGA 167.png NNGA 168.png Screenshot_(944).png NNGA 169.png NNGA 170.png NNGA 171.png NNGA 172.png NNGA 173.png NNGA 173 additional.png NNGA 174.png NNGA 175.png NNGA 176.png Screenshot_(945).png Screenshot_(946).png NNGA 178.png Screenshot_(947).png Screenshot_(948).png NNGA 179.png NNGA 180.png NNGA 181.png NNGA 182.png NNGA 183.png NNGA 184.png NNGA 185.png NNGA 186.png NNGA 187.png NNGA 188.png NNGA 189.png NNGA 190.png NNGA 191.png NNGA 192.png NNGA 193.png NNGA 194.png NNGA 195.png NNGA 196.png NNGA 197.png NNGA 198.png NNGA 199.png NNGA 200.png NNGA 201.png NNGA 202.png NNGA 203.png NNGA 204.png NNGA 205.png NNGA 206.png NNGA 207.png NNGA 208.png NNGA 209.png NNGA 210.png NNGA 211.png NNGA 212.png Act II Booger's Got a Plan Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (515).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (517).png Screenshot (518).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (520).png Screenshot (521).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (525).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (527).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (533).png Screenshot (534).png Screenshot (537).png Screenshot (538).png Screenshot (539).png Screenshot (540).png Screenshot (541).png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (543).png Screenshot (544).png Nindja Break-In Screenshot (545).png Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (548).png Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (550).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (552).png Screenshot (553).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot_(555).png Screenshot (556).png Screenshot (557).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (560).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (562).png Screenshot (563).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (566).png Screenshot (567).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (570).png Screenshot (572).png Screenshot (573).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (577).png Screenshot (578).png Screenshot (579).png Screenshot (580).png Screenshot (581).png Screenshot (582).png Screenshot (583).png Screenshot (584).png Screenshot (585).png Screenshot (586).png Screenshot (587).png Screenshot (588).png Screenshot (589).png Screenshot (590).png Screenshot (591).png Infiltration Screenshot (592).png Screenshot (593).png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (595).png Screenshot (596).png Screenshot (597).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (600).png Screenshot (601).png Screenshot (602).png Screenshot (603).png Screenshot (604).png Screenshot (605).png Screenshot (606).png Screenshot (607).png Screenshot (608).png Screenshot (609).png Screenshot (610).png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (612).png Screenshot (613).png Screenshot (614).png Screenshot (615).png Screenshot (616).png Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (618).png Screenshot (619).png Screenshot (620).png Screenshot (621).png Screenshot (622).png Screenshot (623).png Screenshot (624).png Screenshot (625).png Screenshot (626).png Screenshot (627).png Screenshot (628).png Screenshot (629).png Screenshot (630).png Screenshot (631).png Screenshot (632).png Screenshot (633).png Screenshot (634).png Screenshot (635).png Screenshot (636).png Screenshot (637).png Screenshot (638).png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (643).png Stadium Invasion Screenshot (644).png Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (648).png Screenshot (649).png Screenshot (650).png Screenshot (651).png Screenshot (652).png Screenshot (653).png Screenshot (654).png Screenshot (655).png Screenshot (656).png Screenshot (657).png Screenshot (658).png Screenshot (659).png Screenshot (660).png Screenshot (661).png Screenshot (663).png Screenshot (664).png Screenshot (665).png Screenshot (666).png Screenshot (667).png Screenshot (668).png Screenshot (669).png Screenshot (670).png Screenshot (671).png Screenshot (672).png Screenshot (673).png Screenshot (674).png Screenshot (675).png Screenshot (676).png Screenshot (678).png Screenshot (679).png Screenshot (680).png Screenshot (681).png Screenshot (682).png Screenshot (683).png Screenshot (684).png Screenshot (685).png Coordinated Group Dancing Screenshot (686).png Screenshot (687).png Screenshot (688).png Screenshot (689).png Screenshot (690).png Screenshot (691).png Screenshot (692).png Screenshot (693).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Screenshot (696).png Screenshot (697).png Screenshot (698).png Screenshot (699).png Screenshot (700).png Screenshot (701).png Screenshot (702).png Screenshot (703).png Screenshot (704).png Screenshot (705).png Screenshot (706).png Screenshot (707).png Screenshot (708).png Screenshot (709).png Screenshot (710).png Screenshot (711).png Screenshot (712).png Screenshot (713).png Screenshot (714).png Screenshot (715).png Screenshot (716).png Screenshot (717).png Screenshot (718).png Screenshot (719).png Screenshot (720).png Screenshot (721).png Screenshot (722).png Screenshot (723).png Screenshot (724).png Screenshot (725).png Screenshot (726).png Screenshot (727).png Screenshot (728).png Screenshot (729).png Screenshot (730).png Screenshot (731).png Screenshot (732).png Screenshot (733).png Screenshot (734).png Screenshot (735).png Screenshot (736).png Screenshot (737).png Screenshot (738).png Coordinated.png Group_NNGA.png Dancing_(whoops).png D-dancing.png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (353).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (356).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (369).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (443).png Screenshot (373).png Screenshot (446).png Screenshot (375).png Screenshot (377).png Screenshot (378).png Screenshot (379).png Screenshot (380).png Screenshot (381).png Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (386).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (389).png Screenshot (390).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (445).png Screenshot (447).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (401).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (403).png Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (406).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (448).png Screenshot (449).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (450).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (424).png Screenshot (425).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (428).png Screenshot (429).png Screenshot (430).png Replacing the Cubit Screenshot (739).png Screenshot (740).png Screenshot (741).png Screenshot (742).png Screenshot (743).png Screenshot (744).png Screenshot (745).png Screenshot (746).png Screenshot (747).png Screenshot (748).png Screenshot (749).png Screenshot (750).png Screenshot (751).png Screenshot (752).png Screenshot (753).png Screenshot (754).png Screenshot (755).png Screenshot (756).png Screenshot (757).png Screenshot (758).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (760).png Screenshot (761).png Screenshot (762).png Screenshot (763).png Screenshot (764).png Screenshot (765).png Screenshot (766).png Screenshot (767).png Screenshot (768).png Screenshot (769).png Screenshot (770).png Screenshot (771).png Screenshot (772).png Screenshot (773).png Screenshot (774).png Screenshot (775).png Screenshot (776).png Screenshot (777).png Screenshot (778).png Screenshot (779).png Screenshot (780).png Screenshot (781).png Screenshot (782).png Screenshot (783).png Screenshot (784).png Screenshot (785).png Screenshot (786).png Screenshot (788).png Screenshot (789).png Screenshot (790).png Screenshot (791).png Screenshot (792).png Screenshot (793).png Screenshot (794).png Screenshot (795).png Screenshot (796).png Screenshot (797).png Screenshot (798).png Screenshot (799).png Screenshot (800).png Screenshot (801).png Screenshot (802).png Screenshot (803).png Screenshot (804).png Screenshot (805).png Screenshot (806).png Screenshot (807).png Screenshot (808).png Screenshot (809).png Screenshot (810).png Screenshot (811).png Screenshot (812).png Screenshot (813).png Screenshot (814).png Screenshot (815).png Screenshot (816).png Screenshot (817).png Screenshot (820).png Screenshot (821).png Screenshot (822).png Screenshot (823).png Screenshot (824).png Screenshot (824).png Screenshot (825).png Screenshot (827).png Screenshot (828).png Screenshot (829).png Colorful Comeback Screenshot (830).png Screenshot (831).png Screenshot (832).png Screenshot (835).png Screenshot (836).png Screenshot (837).png Screenshot (838).png Screenshot (839).png Screenshot (840).png Screenshot (841).png Screenshot (842).png Screenshot (843).png Screenshot (845).png Screenshot (846).png Screenshot (847).png Screenshot (848).png Screenshot (849).png Screenshot (850).png Screenshot (851).png Screenshot (852).png Screenshot (853).png Screenshot (854).png Screenshot (855).png Screenshot (856).png Screenshot (857).png Screenshot (858).png Screenshot (859).png Screenshot (860).png Screenshot (862).png Screenshot (863).png Screenshot (864).png Screenshot (866).png Screenshot (867).png Screenshot (868).png Screenshot (869).png Screenshot (870).png Screenshot (871).png Screenshot (874).png Screenshot (875).png Screenshot (878).png Screenshot (879).png Screenshot (880).png Screenshot (881).png Screenshot (883).png Screenshot (884).png Screenshot (885).png Screenshot (886).png Screenshot (887).png Screenshot (888).png Screenshot (889).png Screenshot (890).png Screenshot (891).png Booger's Back Screenshot (892).png Screenshot (893).png Screenshot (894).png Screenshot (895).png Screenshot (896).png Screenshot (897).png Screenshot (898).png Screenshot (899).png Screenshot (900).png Screenshot (901).png Screenshot (902).png Screenshot (903).png Screenshot (905).png Screenshot (906).png Screenshot (907).png Screenshot (908).png Screenshot (910).png Screenshot (912).png Screenshot (913).png Screenshot (914).png Screenshot (915).png Screenshot (917).png Screenshot (918).png Screenshot (919).png Screenshot (920).png Screenshot (921).png Screenshot (922).png Screenshot (923).png Screenshot (924).png Screenshot (925).png Screenshot (926).png Screenshot (927).png Screenshot (928).png Screenshot (929).png Screenshot (930).png Screenshot (932).png Final Words Screenshot (933).png Screenshot (934).png Screenshot (935).png Screenshot (936).png Credits Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Directed.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Story.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Producer.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Art_Director.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Character.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Color_Styling.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Background.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Voices.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Music.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Animation.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Editor.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Sound.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Post.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Saerom_Animation_Inc.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Special_Thanks.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Current_Executive.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Current_Executive.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Executive_Producers.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Executive_Producers_2.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Supervising_Producer.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Cartoon_Network_Studios_1.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Cartoon_Network_Studios_2.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Cartoon_Network_Studios_3.jpg Nixel,_Nixel,_Go_Away_-_Closing_Credits_Cartoon_Network_Studios_4.jpg Concept Art Opposites attract.jpg|Background design of Lava Lounge and Tuxedo Club by Timothy Barnes. Portfolio-8.jpg|Various props by Miranda Dressler Portfolio-5.jpg|Nixel Guard by Miranda Dressler Pyrratz turnarounds.png|Pyrratz turnarounds by Miranda Dressler Hospital Operating Room.png|Mixopolis General Hospital interior design by Stephen Lewis Kids Club.png|Kid's Club design by Stephen Lewis Pirate Dock New Angle.png|Sea Dawg design by Stephen Lewis Ext Hospital.png|Mixopolis General Hospital exterior design by Stephen Lewis Other Mixels - Nixel, Nixel Go Away - Credits.png Videos Clips Mixels Mixopolis Cartoon Network Mixels Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Cartoon Network King Nixel Mixels Cartoon Network To return to "Nixel, Nixel, Go Away" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries Category:Galleries Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Series 9 Category:Series 8 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Nixels Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Episodes with a Max